


Jim's Girl

by Lovely_Dove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (so far) - Freeform, Alternate - Freeform, Enterprise, Established Relationship, Existing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Into Darkness - Freeform, Onboard, Protective James, Protective Kirk, Slight Smut, drunk kirk, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Dove/pseuds/Lovely_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am using the plots of the new movies and tossing in you as James T. Kirk's girlfriend of two years. What would change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No, and that is final!” James shouted slightly, then calmed down and cradled my face. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Do you care about your crew?” I asked coldly.   
He looked at me, confused. “Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?”  
“You don’t complain about them going into space, do you?” I raised a brow and stepped away from him. “Why make a fuss about me? I have been cleared to go back into space. I have been cleared to go onto the Enterprise, why won’t you let me?’  
“Remember what happened with Nero?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I don’t try to stop you from being captain. Why would you try to stop me from being on board? Honestly, Jim., you need a negotiator who knows almost all the history of the Federation’s allies as well as enemies.” I sighed and walked over to him. “I help protect the crew. They are my family as well.. You either give me clearance to be on your ship, or I will not be here when you get back.”  
Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “I’d rather have you hate me for the rest of your life, instead of ending it prematurely.” He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away.   
I grabbed a bag and started packing things for the night. “Babe,” As Iout things in the bag, he took them out. I turned to glare at him, but he just looked sad. “You would just call Spock, wouldn’t you?” I shrugged, the man knew me, that’s what dating for two years would do to you. “Alright.” He sighed, then pulled me into a hug, “Alright, I’m sorry.”  
“Jim-”   
“Shhh, let’s go to the bar tonight. Please?”   
I groaned, but agreed. We got dressed and headed out.  
***  
We got to his favorite bar within 15 minutes, as soon as he walked in, the bartender cheered and brought him his favourite drink. “What do you want my dear?”  
“Just apple cider.” I smiled.   
“Come on!” James crowed. “Have a drink!”  
“Jim, you know my stance on drinking.” I sighed, thanking the bartender for my drink. “Just be happy I’m here.” I didn’t bother to hide my annoyance.  
He grabbed my hand. “I am,” he brought it to his mouth and kissed it just as another girl walked up to us.  
“James T. Kirk?” She asked, looking appalled. “Hi, Clara Jacobson, do you remember me from the academy?” He was still holding my hand and squeezed it slightly.   
“Oh,” he chuckled. “Hi, how have you been?”  
“Fine, and you?” She sat in the seat next to him and .started to lean towards him.   
“My girlfriend and I are fine.” He answered, knowing how I get.  
“Oh,” she laughed mockingly. “You’re doing relationships know? I remember asking you if you wanted to try something-”  
“And I turned it down.” He smiled, mirroring her mockery. “You were great for a one night stand, but not great enough to go back for more. I’d like to enjoy my night now if you please.”He turned back to me and made a face which made me laugh. She scowled and walked away, tailed between her legs.   
“That was mean.” I frowned slightly.   
His smiled disappeared. “If you want I can go apologize.”He started to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.   
“Just drink,” I groaned.   
Three drinks later, he was tipsy as all hell. “Your hair is very shiny,” He grabbed a piece of it. “I always loved your hair.”   
“Thanks,” I giggled, swatting his hand away. “But I Think it’s time to get home. we have to be up in 7 hours.”   
“But, I am the captain.” He smiled stupidly. “I can decide when we leave..”  
“Jim, come on.”I stood, laid some money down and tried to pull him out of his chair.   
“I am not too tipsy to have one more drink.” He raised his hand and the bartender obliged. I sighed, then took my seat again. Just as I sat down, another man came and sat down next to me.   
“Hello gorgeous.” He grinned, full of himself. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
“No, thank you,”I said politely, turning back to James. He reached down and grabbed my side which sent me into a fury. I turned and slammed my fist into his nose. “Touch me again,” I taunted.. He sneered, and pulled a hand away from his nose, revealing blood. He groaned and went to lunge at me I dodged and kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall to the floor. This is when James got involved. he stood up and grabbed the man’s hair and leaned down to his level.   
“Did you touch my girl?” He growled. When the man didn’t answer he smacked his face lightly. “Did you touch her?”  
“Look, man,” The man began. “I was just-”   
James lifted his head up and punched him hard. The man couched, but then was out cold. Shaken by James's turn in emotion, Briskly went out to the car, I started it and waited in the vehicle for him. He didn’t take too much longer, and got right into the car.   
“Babe., are you okay?” He asked after about 5 minutes of silence.  
“Fine.” I answered, turning the music up slightly.   
“No.” He turned it off. “Even though I am drunk, I know you are mad. Why?”  
“I was handling myself fine.”   
He reached over and took my hand in his. “I am sorry, but he shouldn’t have even looked at you, let alone touched you like that.”  
“I was handling it Kirk!” I shouted, pulling the car over. “I can handle myself. I am not a porcelain doll. I just want to get home, and sleep in my bed one last time before being ini space. I Just want to sleep next to you one last time, but you wanted to go and drink!” I placed my forehead against the steering wheel.  
“Hey,” He said softly, pulling my head over to his chest and I started to cry softly. “Hey, it's okay. Shhh, baby. Please stop crying. Talk to me,”  
:”I love our jobs, I do, but I never know if we will be coming back, and I don’t want tonight to be the last memory I have of you. Angry over an unconscious man.”  
He kissed that top of my head. “Baby, we are going to make it back, and you are going to still have your spot next to me, why wouldn’t you?”  
I shrugged, but things changed quickly. I was always terrified that I was going to lose him. I Sat up, and got us home relatively quickly. We went straight to bed, and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we made it to the Federation Headquarters, we went our own ways. I grabbed my bag and went straight to the ship. “Oi, lassie!” I looked up and saw Scottie. “How have you been my dear?”

 

“Very well,” I laughed. “How have you been? And how’s the Enterprise?”

 

“Both doing very well.” He smiled, “How’s the captain?” 

 

“Good.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but someone called his name. “We’ll talk on the ship.” And he ran away. I shook my head and boarded the ship. I pulled out my tablet and entered my name. My info came up, and I went to my new room. I placed my bag on the floor and sat on the bed. I logged onto my datapad and marked myself as ‘aboard’, then laid back. Closing my eyes, I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the door sliding open. 

 

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Spock said as I jumped up. “How are you today?”

 

“Doing good.” I said walking up to him. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.”

 

“It has. May I please have a word with you?’

 

“Oh, uh, of course.” I frowned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Not exactly.” He sighed. “I am here to let you know that you are going to be part of the landing crew onto Nibiru. Due to your knowledge of the indigenous people, we believe that you will be a great addition to the team.”

 

I nodded. “Okay, thank you. Do you know how long it will take to get there?”

 

“We will arrive in about two days.” He said, then left promptly. 

 

I laid back on the bed. “Great.” I sighed. 

 

***

 

I opened my eyes as the bed moved and coughed some sharp blue eyes which I Knew well. “Hey,” I said sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Checking in on you.” He smiled down to me. “You’ve been sleeping a lot. I could also use your help working on a plan to get down to Nibiran without being seen.”

 

“Aright.” I sat up. “How long was I asleep?” I asked.

 

“About three hours,” He stood and helped me up. “Let’s go to my quarters, I have a table in there where we can draw up a plan. Bones is coming with us as well.” 

 

“Good.” I said, as we walked out of my room, and headed towards medical bay..

 

***   
  


“Why do I Have to go?” Dr. McCoy groaned, checking on a patient. 

 

“We could use your medical insight on the Nibirans.” I pointed out. “We are going to survey the planet., it’s an amazing opportunity for you.”

 

Bones glared at me, then turned to Kirk. “What did you drug her with? She sounds too much like you now.” 

 

“Meet me in my quarters at 20:00. We are going to go over our strategic.” James said, patting a hand on his shoulder. Just as we exited the room, James's intercom went off. 

 

“Captain, we need you on the bridge.” Chekov’s voice came over the speaker. 

 

“I’m on my way.” He said, then switched it off. He turned to me. “I’ll see you tonight? 18:00?”

 

“Yeah.” I smiled, kissed him, and he left. I turned around and went back into the medbay, “Hey, Dr. McCoy?” I walked back over to him just as he walked away from his patient. “I’ve been sleeping a lot more than usual, should that concern me?”

 

He gave me a funny look, “Well, that depends, how many hours a day?”

 

“At home if I was left alone, I would sleep 12 hours or more. And I haven’t been feeling too good as of late.”

 

He pulled a scanner out of his pocket and used it on me. “Well I don’t see anything immediately wrong. I can take some blood and check it for you if you want me to.”

 

“Thanks.” I stuck my arm out when he prompted me to . “Don’t put too much of a rush on it. I can wait.” 

 

“I’ll call you when I have the results.” He called out as I left.

 

***

 

The door slid open and I walked inside. It was 10 past 6, and I was late. As my eyes adjusted, I saw James sitting at his table looking over a map. “Sorry I’m late..” I said. “I Got caught up in a dispute in the dining hall.”

 

“It’s alright,” He said, distracted. “I need to know about the Nibirans.”

 

“Are you alright?”I asked, sitting in the seat next to him. “You seem agitated.”

 

“They have a volcano on their planet, and it’s ready to blow. We have to stop it if we want their species to survive.” He sighed. “I Don't have authorization for it, but I don’t want to just walk away from this.”

 

I knew it was a serious moment, but my stomach turned and I ran to the bathroom. I barely made it before the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet. James came up behind me and handed me a cup of water once I flushed it away. “Maybe you should go see Bones.” He suggested.

 

“I already spoke with him.” I said curtly. “Let’s just discuss the plan.”

 

He explained how we had a cold fusion bomb on board and they were going to use it to render the volcano useless. Spock was going to be dropped down into it and set the timer, then return to the ship. We just needed to lure the Nibirans away from the volcano.

 

“Very little is known about them,” I sighed, leaning on my fist. “But they are very religious, as are most newer species. If we could masquerade as a God , maybe we could command them away...” I thought for a moment. “No, that wouldn’t work. We need to steal an artifact of theirs and use that.”

 

“That sounds like fun.” He smiled mischievously. “Bones is going to love this.” 

 

Just then, his intercom went off once again. “Dr. McCoy to Kirk.”

 

“Yes, Bones?”

 

“I can’t make it tonight, we had a small explosion in engineering, I’m tied up down here.”

 

“It’s alright, I’ll fill you in tomorrow. Kirk out.” He shook his head and then put it on the table. “Why can we never have a simple journey?”

 

“Simple is boring.” I laughed, pushing him slightly, trying to make him feel better. “We are living life!” 

 

He chuckled and stood up. “Are you hungry?” He asked,. 

 

“A bit,” I admitted.. “What are you having tonight.?” 

 

“Whatever they are serving in the mess hall.” He chuckled. “Hopefully it isn’t meatloaf, I have no idea what they put in that.”

  
  


I smiled and we made our way to the mess hall, hand in hand. We grabbed our trays and decided to have the cheeseburgers then headed back. We sat down at the table and began eating. 

 

“So, where are you sleeping?” Jim asked, taking a bite of his burger.

 

“Do you want me to sleep here?” 

 

“Do you want to sleep here?” 

 

“Sure,” I laughed. “I just need to go and get pjs.”

 

“Why not just wear my shirt?” 

 

“You just don’t want me to leave.”

 

He smirked,, “Well your clothes will be coming off anyways.”

 

I smiled sideways and stood up. “I want my pajamas, I’ll be back soon.” 

 

“Alright.” He chuckled, walking up behind me and kissing my neck. “Just be quick.”

 

“I will,” 

He held me there for another moment, then let me go. I exited the room and started to make my way to my room when my intercom rang. “Dr.McCoy here..” His voice came over the speaker. 

 

“I’m here.” I said, opening it.

 

“I need to speak with you in private.” He said, sounding stressed. “Are you in your room?”

 

“Heading there now.” I told him. 

 

“See you there. McCoy out.”

 

***

 

I walked up to the door and Bones was already standing there. I opened the door and he walked in behind me. 

“Did my results come back?” I asked, walking over to my bag and grabbing my sweatpants.

 

“You’re pregnant.” He said bluntly. 

 

I felt my face go red. “James is right. You really need to work on your bedside manner.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You do understand what I just told you, right?” he asked, walking towards me. “I have to put it in your file and it revokes your ability to do field work.”

 

“No.!” I turned to him. “You revoke that, I’m useless onboard. Please, can you please act like you didn’t know until after this mission? Please?” I asked., overwhelmed. “And I need to, well talk to Jim.”

 

“You’re asking me to lie in a report and cover it up.” He said, then saw my face. “Fine, for now. But if Jim finds out I Did this, I’m dead, so watch what you say.”

 

I ran over to him and hugged him. “Thanks Bones.”

 

“You’re only about 2 weeks along so you should be good for a while. Just, tell him soon.” And  with that he left.

 

Oh god, what was I going to tell Jim? I took my pill, but I guess it didn’t work. Oh, god. I sat down on the bed. “What am I going to do?”I whispered to myself.

 

***

 

I stood in front of Jim’s door for a minutes, then walked in, carrying my bag.

 

I felt him walk up behind me. He grabbed my waist and sucked on my neck. Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my breast and started playing with it. 

 

“Jim,” I breathed. “I need-”

 

“I know.” he said, moving his hand lower. 

 

I got distracted and leaned into him, loving the feeling of just being around him. All worries forgotten, we enjoyed ourselves that night.

 

***

 

I woke up and he was gone. He must have been called to the bridge and didn’t want to wake me. I got dressed and made my way to the security office. I was checking on everything when my intercom went off. “Kirk here. You ready to go down to Nibiru. We arrived early.”

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’ll grab the cloaks and be there soon.”

 

“Kirk out,”

 

I sighed and put it back.I logged out of the computer and went along my way.

 

It didn’t take long to make it to the airlock chamber I placed our cloaks in a sealed bag and strapped my propelling shoes on. James and Bones also put theirs on, then their oxygen masks, I put mine on last. Bones glared at me and Jim gave the command for the hatch to be open. The water rushed in, and we rushed out.

 

We swam to the surface, and was under water for about 5 minutes. The entire time I could feel Bones glaring at me. Once we reached the surface, we found the beach and made our way over to it. 

 

“Give me your boots and masks once we are out of the water.” Kirk said, “And be ready to run.”

 

***

 

We were running through the forest when a large beast jumped in front of Jim. He shouted and stunned the beast.

 

“What are you doing?!” Bones yelled. “That was our ride!”

 

“Whoops?” James said, then took off running.

 

“I am going to kill you when we get back!” I yelled at him.

 

He ignored me and we ran. I was so focused on running, I Hardly noticed when James placed the scroll on a tree and kept running. “Ready?” He shouted. 

 

“Jim!” We shouted in unison, then we had to jump. Straight off the cliff and into the sea below. 

 

***

 

“I hate you.” I said as soon as the door closed behind him. 

 

“What?” Jim asked, closing the door behind him. 

 

“I am terrified of heights.” I reminded him. “That was horrible.”

 

“But we lived.” He walked over to me and pulled me into hug. “I’m sorry though.” I really am. 

 

I wanted to tell him about my... condition, but now he felt bad and it just wasn’t the right time to bring it up. “Let’s go to bed.”I suggested. “I am sore from that jump.” 

 

He chuckled. “You sure it’s the jump that made you sore?” 

 

I shook my head, giggling and got dressed for bed. “I love you,”I told him as we closed our eyes. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

It had been a week since the mission and I still hadn’t told James about the baby. I was terrified to. I didn’t know what he’d say about it. I could terminate, but I didn’t know if I could live with that. I Was lying in bed when James came in, he looked horrible. “Jim! What happened?” I got up and rushed over to him.

 

“Pike’s dead.” He said, then tears spilled over his eyes. “He was murdered. I am speaking to the admiral in the morning. I’m going after the man who did this.”

 

I hugged him and he held me tightly. “I’m so sorry,” I sighed. “I know what he meant to you.” I felt his chest heave as more tears spilled over. “Let’s go to sleep. Come on.” 

 

He hardly slept that night, the nightmares were relentless. Morning didn’t come quickly enough and before I Knew it, I was getting back on the Enterprise to help hunt down John Harrison. The trip was going to take about three days, considering we were heading to the edge of the neutral zone, and we needed to be extremely cautious. 

 

I went into Jim’s room that first night and laid with him a while. He sat up, not being able to get much sleep. I got up at some point throughout the night and puked in the toilet. I decided to take a bath, and once the water was on, he came in behind me. “Did you talk to Bones yet?”

 

“I already told you I did.” I Took off my pjs (his t-shirt) and slid into the hot tub, sighing with relief. 

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with you?” He questioned.

 

“That’s something for another time.” I Answered, not wanting to talk to him about this now. “I’m fine.” I smiled reassuringly. I then laid my head on the edge of the tub. I welcomed the coolness of the ceramic. “I May just sleep in here tonight.” I Groaned. 

 

“I want to know what’s wrong.” He knelt down and looked me in the eye. “If you are really sick-”

 

I jumped up and vomited in the toilet again, then settled back down. He took his clothes off and told me to move, I Slid forward and he climbed in behind me, then leaned me back on his chest. “Baby, please  tell me,” He kissed the top of my head. 

 

“I’m pregnant, James.” I told him, closing my eyes, then allowing one tear to escape.

 

He tensed up. “What?” He asked. 

 

“You heard me.” I said. “I am almost a month along.”

 

We sat in silence for a while, i couldn’t help it and started to fall asleep. “Why didn’t you tell me right away?”

 

“Scared.” I admitted, sleepily. “Didn’t know what you’d say.”

 

He hugged me tightly. “I’m going to be a father?” 

 

“If you wanted to be.” I answered.

“Why wouldn’t I want to be?” He asked. The grew serious. “Why did you come on this mission then? We are trying to kill a madman here.”

 

“I can still be a functioning field officer-”

 

“It’s not just your life now.” He said seriously. “You need to take that into consideration.”

“Jim-”

 

“No, I am revoking your field privileges effective immediately.” He thought for a moment. “ _ Bones _ !”He growled. 

 

“Jim-”

 

“He should have not only notified me but also revoked them already. You did that jump on Nibiru!” I could feel his glare on my back. “Did you get checked afterwards? You could have-”

 

I stood up. “I am getting dressed and sleeping in my own room tonight.” I stepped out of the tub and the world started spinning. I had gotten up too fast. Ignoring it, I stumbled out to the main room then into the bedroom. I grabbed my uniform, got dressed, and went to leave.

 

“Please don’t go.” He said, coming out of the bathroom. 

 

Ignoring him. I opened the door and left the room.

 

***

 

James kept his word and revoked my field rights. The next few days went by in a flash. Work was simple, James kept trying to call me and we made it to the edge of the neutral zone. They captured John Harrison and were now waiting on orders from Starfleet. 

 

My door opened suddenly. “We need your assitance speaking with Khan.” Spock said. 

 

“Who’s Khan?” I asked, confused. 

 

“John Harrison.” He explained. “The captain already spoke to him, but we need your help-”

 

“Bridge to Spock. We need you two to report to the bridge. A hostile ship is approaching.”

 

“We are on our way, Spock out.” He looked to me. “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

By the time we got there, James was already trying to outsmart the admiral. When he realized that wouldn’t work, he gave the order to go to warp. We thought we were fine, until the ship came up behind us and shot us out of warp. 

 

Spock and I went flying as the ship began being torn apart. Dr. Marcus ran up just as we were hailed and she was speaking to her father, trying to stop him, when he began to beam her out, I stepped in. 

 

“Admiral, you are the head of Starfleet, which is a non-military exploration organization. Why are you doing this now?” 

 

“Why are you on board?” He questioned. “I had you stationed on this vessel, to help me prevent a war which Captain Kirk was starting.”

 

“Sir, how was Captain Kirk starting a war? We are stranded because our warp core-” I stopped talking as he began to beam me out. 

 

“No!” Kirk yelled just as I appeared on the other ship, beside Dr. Marcus. There were armed guards there who escorted us to the bridge. 

 

“I’ll deal with you later.” The admiral said to his daughter who promptly slapped him. 

 

“I am ashamed to be your daughter.” She cried as the men forced us to stand off to the side. They were about to tear the ship apart when the when they restarted. The ship went into a panic as they tried to get everything back online before James came for the admiral.

 

***

 

James, Khan and Scotty burst onto the bridge and stunned every guard, Jim nodded and Scotty stunned Khan, who fell to the ground.

 

James attempted to get the admiral out of the chair, and even threatening to stun him and then pull him out when Khan jumped back up and tackled Scotty, then Kirk, sending them both to the floor. The Admiral ran, allowing Khan to get to D.r Marcus first, snapping her leg, then going to crush his skull. He came back to me with a piece of that skull and leaned down next to my ear. 

 

“I knew Captain James T. Kirk would give me problems. So now, I will take something precious from him.”

 

I glared at him. “Kill me, and he will never stop hunting for you.”

 

He chuckled darkly. “I am not going to kill  _ you _ he lifted me by my hair and stabbed my stomach, right where my unborn child was, “I am taking everything from both of you.” I screamed in pain as he stabbed me three more times, then dropped me to the floor. Everything was fading to black when I heard James cry out my name. I wanted to call for him, but I accepted the darkness instead.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was back o n the Enterprise. Looking up, Isaw Dr. Leonard McCoy above me. “What’s going on?” I wheezed.

 

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asked, jabbing my abdomen with something. The pain dissipated quickly. 

 

“Khan.” I breathed, “He stabbed me.” I tried to sit up, but Bones pushed me back down. “How bad is it? Oh no what about-”

 

“You need to remain calm or I’m going to have to sedate you.” He avoided the question then placed a scanner over my abdomen. 

 

“What?” The look on his face concerned me. “What? Bones!” 

 

“I need to sedate you.” He said in a monotone. He reached over and grabbed an item then promptly stabbed me in the neck. Within seconds the world went black once again.

 

***

 

I woke up and instantaneously was sick. I was strapped to the table, but I Was on the ceiling. I looked around, realizing that the entire ship was upside down. I freed my arm and released the straps. I fell onto the ground with a hard thud. I righted myself and called out. 

“Hello? Dr. McCoy?” I was going to call out more, but suddenly the ship turned upright. I slammed back into the table and cried out as my torso slammed into the bed I was just strapped to.

 

“Damn it!” Bones yelled, rushing towards me. “Why did you take off your straps?”

 

“What’s going on?” I cried, clutching my side. 

 

“We got caught in Earth’s gravity,”He explained grimly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak more, I felt the ship slow down quickly. “Looks like the power is back.” He said, laying me back down on the bed. He rushed around and helped out those who had been injured while the ship was in free fall, then made his way back to me.: :I have something I Need to tell you.” He said quietly. “Khan knew right where to aim. I Had to remove the fetus.” He looked me in the eye. “And your uterus is extremely scarred. I Doubt you will be able to conceive again.”

 

“What?” I asked, overwhelmed. “What do you- Mean- no.” I felt a tear run down my face. Just as I was about to ask another pointless question, Spock came in with a limp Jim in his arms. 

 

“Dr. McCoy-” He breathed. “He was doused with too much radiation. He realigned the warp core without any proper equipment.”

“Jim!” I shouted, rushing over as they lowered him to a table. He wasn’t breathing. “No, breathe damn it!” Ibegan to weep hysterically as Bones called for another man to lead me away. Thrashed against him and they gave me another sedative which had me out in moments once again.

 

***

 

I was placed on bed rest in my home. I Was lying in bed, crying. I had not only lost my child, but the man who I had come to love in the same day. It was too much for me. Suddenly, my intercom went off. 

 

“What?” I snapped, surprised at the ferocity of my voice. “What do you want.”

 

“It’s Jim.” 

 

My blood ran cold. It sounded like him, but he was gone. “James isn’t-”

 

“It’s me.” He laughed weakly. “They revived me with Khan’s blood.”

 

I closed the top and threw the intercom across the room. someone was messing with me. Maybe Khan? I rolled up in my bed, and cried until I was asleep, ignoring the ringing device on the floor.

 

I Awoke to the bed moving. Intintively I jumped out of the bed and raised the phaser which Is Kept under my pillow. “Who’s there?”

 

“Babe-” It was Jim’s voice once again.

 

Despite the logical part of my brain wanting me to keep the gun raised, the emotional part forced me to lower it. “You’re dead.” I Whispered, tears running down my face. “I’m dreaming right now. You’re dead.’ I Dropped the gun and sank to my knees. “He took everything and now my brain is playing tricks on me.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, sweetheart.” He knelt down beside me and pulled me into his chest. ‘I’m here. You really didn’t thin Bones would just let me die, did you?

 

I wailed into his chest, and he just held me, hushing me and running his hands through my hair. 

 

AsI calmed down, he spoke. “I never thought I’d see you again,” He breathed into my hair. “I never thought I’d be able to hold you again, or get to grow old with you.”He held me tighter. “I am so, so sorry that I had to do that.” I Reached my arms up and hugged him back. He felt real enough. But I still wasn’t convinced. “You need to rest. Bones told me that your body has dealt with a lot of trauma. let’s get you up into bed.” I didn’t move. 

 

He lifted me up and held me bridal style for a moment, then laid me in bed. Ignated as the weight of my body rested on my bruised back torso. Curious, Jim lifted my shirt and cringed when he saw the bruises along with the scars from Khan. “I told Bones to use his time to help the ones worse off.” I explained. 

 

“Why haven’t you gone back to get it fixed?” james asked, sitting next to me. “He isn’t needed as badly now.”

 

I couldn’t say it, so I just started crying again. I couldn’t admit the final two flaws to him, even if I was still convinced he was a hallucination. 

 

“Talk to me..” He begged.

 

“I’m a failure.” I whispered. “I deserve this.”I rolled over and looked him in the eye. “I lost the baby.”

 

Tears spilled over the edges of his eyes. “You didn’t lose the baby. It was taken from us.”

 

I Shook my head. “I Should've just stayed away-”

 

He grabbed me held me close. “You did nothing wrong.”

 

“I probably can’t have anymore children.”I told him. “I failed horribly.”

 

“You didn’t. I did. I failed not only as a Captain, but as your boyfriend. I was supposed to protect you, as well as my crew. I failed at that.”

 

“You did your best.” I told him. 

 

“As did you.” He reassured me. “Rest, now.”


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning, I was convinced that he was going to be gone. The hallucination over. I turned and was surprised when I saw him snoring lightly next to me. I sat up and grimaced as my abdomen resisted the movement. I then swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to the bathroom. My whole body ached as I stripped and turned on the shower. Avoiding looking in the mirror, I stepped into the steamy shower and let the hot water run over my dirty hair. I sighed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the peace.

 

I stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later, grabbed a towel and went back into the bedroom. Jim hadn’t moved an inch. I stood there, silently watching him breathe for a moment, then put on a pair of underwear and one of my large shirts. I climbed back into bed, then sneezed. JIm opened his eyes, alert as ever. 

 

“Sorry,” I whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

 

He flashed his stupid grin. “And miss out on seeing you?”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” I told him, looking him over. He didn’t look any different, but he still felt silently alien. 

 

“Well, you’re stuck with me for a long time.” He raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t think you could get away from me that easily, did you?” I smiled stupidly then pulled the covers over myself. “What are you doing?” He asked, sitting up. 

 

“Going back to sleep.” I told him.

 

“It’s 11 in the morning.” He said. “Let’s go out. I have a speech tomorrow, but today I am all yours.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” I groaned, sliding deeper into bed. 

 

He got up and went over to the closet. He grabbed clothes for himself, then tossed some my way. “Get dressed.” He told me. “We have a few stops to make.”

 

“I told you I don’t want to go anywhere.” I put my face in the pillow, feeling awful. 

 

He walked over to my side of the bed. “The crew are having a gathering tonight to celebrate, well not dying, and we are going.”

 

“But that’s tonight, this is now.” I threw the blanket over my head. 

 

He pulled it down gently. “Well as your Captain, I order you to get up and get dressed.”

 

I glared at him. “You’re really pulling rank here?”

 

“I really am.” He stared me down until I groaned and got out of bed. “Well you look so good in that... No, we have to go.” 

 

Rolling my eyes, I took the shirt off and grabbed a bra from the closet. Jim frowned when he saw my midsection, but tried to avoid looking at it. I threw on the clothes he had tossed me and was about to put my hair up when he grabbed my hand. 

 

“Leave it down for once.” He said. “I like it down, and don’t get to see it much.”

 

I smiled and put the clip in my pocket. Once he was dressed, he grabbed the keys and we left the warmth of the bed behind us. 

 

***

 

“Where to first?” I asked, curious. 

 

“The McCoy residence.” He said plainly. 

 

I looked at him. “Why?”

 

“Well he is your primary physician.” He pointed out. “As well as mine.”

 

“JIm, I’m fine.”

 

“Those bruises are horrible.” He said softly. “What are they even from? When Khan... that wouldn’t leave bruising like that.”

 

“When we were falling, I unstrapped myself from the table, then once the thrusters turned on, I was sent flying into the table.” I explained. 

 

He shook his head. “Why did you unstrap yourself?”

 

“I was confused. I had been sedated earlier.”

He nodded and paid attention to the road. We pulled up at Dr. McCoy’s place shortly. We exited the vehicle and made our way to the door. I reached up and rang the doorbell. 

 

The door swung open and Bones looked at us. “You got her out of bed?” 

 

“Yep.” Jim smirked. “Had to convince her a bit.” 

 

He rolled his eyes and let us inside. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Patch her up?” Jim asked. “That bruising is pretty bad.”

 

“Bruising? What bruising?” He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

 

I looked around, trying to find something to do.

 

James glared at me. “You told me he knew.”

 

“Why would I leave her with bruising? It’s an easy fix.” Bones walked over to me. “I need to see it.”

 

I made a face and lifted my shirt. Bones grimaced and shook his head. “That looks awful. But it is an easy fix.” He left the room for a moment, and came back with a medical bag. He rummaged through it for a moment, then produced a device. “Lay on the couch.” He instructed. I groaned, but complied. He placed the device over me and I felt the bruises healing quickly. After a moment, he took it away and put it back in his bag. “There, good as new.”

 

“Thanks Bones.” He patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“No problem.” He chuckled. “It’s nice to be used as a doctor for once instead of being involved in your crazy schemes.”

 

“Hey! My schemes work...usually.” He defended himself.

 

“You are extremely lucky.” I chimmed in.

 

He looked at me with mock hurt. “You don’t trust my skills?”

 

I glared at him and Bones laughed awkwardly. “You showing up tonight?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “We may be late, but we will be there.”

 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Bones said, slyly kicking us out. 

 

Jim nodded and we showed ourselves out. “Wonder why he didn’t want us there.” I said, getting in the car. 

 

“Probably has someone in there.” He grinned, turning the car on and pulling away, “Now why did you lie?”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” I told him, rubbing my now-healed abdomen.

 

He pulled over and turned to me. “I’m always going to worry. That needed to be looked at. You need to let me help you. We still need to talk more about what happened with Khan.”

 

I looked at the floor. “There is nothing to talk about.”

 

He took my hand in his.. “There is a lot that we need to talk about. I know that it is going to be difficult, but we need to talk about it.”

 

I shook my head. “Please, no.” I shook my head. “I don’t want to talk about it, ever.”

 

“But we need to. It affects me too.” He waited patiently for me to begin.

 

“I just... I shouldn’t have... let him do that.”I shook my head. “I should have stopped him.”

 

“I was less than a meter away.” He placed his hand on my face, then used his thumb to gently stroke my cheek. “There was nothing you could do.” He wiped a tear away from my cheek. “I failed you, and I am sorry for that.” I truly am.”

 

“Jim,” My voice cracked I shook my head. “I also probably can’t have any more children. My uterus was too damaged. All because I couldn’t swallow my pride and sit still.” I closed my eyes. “I’m a murderer.”

 

“No, you’re not. One of the reasons I love you somuchis your determination. It’s like a fire inside of you.” He placed his other hand on my cheek and I looked at him. “We’ll make it through this and worry about children later.”He kissed my forehead. “I promise it’ll be okay, alright?” I nodded. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and hoovered above his lips for a moment. “So where are we going now?”

 

“It's a surprise.” He smiled then leaned back and pulled back onto the road.

 

***

 

We pulled up to a restaurant I knew well. “This is where we had our first date.” I Said, astonished. “You got very drunk.”

 

He turned red. “Yes I did.”

 

“I remember something about how my ‘ass is as out of this world as the stars we see from the ship’.”

 

He turned even redder. “Let’s just go inside.” He exited the car and I Followed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we entered. “How many?” The hostess asked. 

 

‘Two.” I answered promptly. We were seated by the window, the hostess gave us our menus and left. “So, what are you getting to eat?” I asked, looking up from my menu.

 

“Not sure.” He said, meeting my gaze. “Maybe a steak or seafood.” 

 

“I was leaning towards steak as well.” I told him, laying the menu down. “Although I do have a suggestion for you.” He raised his brow and waited for my advice. “No alcohol.”

 

He flashed his famous smile. “I agree with you. I don’t want to know what I’d say this time.”. 

 

***

 

“Are you going to want dessert?” The waitress asked, coming over to us.

 

I made a face and Jim looked up at the lady. “Not tonight.’

 

“Well thank you for dining here.’ she smiled, placing the check on the table. “You can pay at the register by the door.” With that she walked away. 

 

“Why don’t you go wait in the car and I’ll pay.” Jim said, standing. 

 

“Isn’t it my turn to pay for dinner?” I asked, trying to remember who paid last time. 

 

“Let me treat you, you know for dying on you and all.”

 

I shook my head. “Not funny.” Then went out to the car. He was out within a few minutes. He got into the driver’s seat and checked the clock. “The party starts in about fifteen minutes and it takes thirty to get to the venue.” he put the car in reverse and back out. “I’m sure I can have us there in time.”

 

***

 

“License and registration sir.” The cop ordered, placing his hand out. Jim groaned and handed the necessary paperwork over. “You’re Captain James T. Kirk?” 

 

“Seems so.” He frowned and I smacked his arm. 

 

“Aren’t you the guy who just saved us?” He asked, handed the items back.

 

“Just one of them.” 

 

“You’re free to go.” He was about to walk away, but turned back. “Just don’t go 50 over the limit again.” Then he left us alone.

 

“Smooth.” I laughed as we pulled away and made our way to the party. 

 

“Saving the world has its perks.”

 

***

 

We entered and the room cheered when they saw James. He nodded and every resumed their business. We made our way to the bar where Jim grabbed a glass of champagne and I grabbed some water. “Come on.’ he groaned. “Celebrate for once!”

 

“Later.” I chuckled. “Let’s mingle first.”

 

We made our way over to Spock and Uhura. The were standing next to each other across the room. “Spock!” Jim yelled, causing the two to turn. 

 

“Hello, Captain, Lieutenant.” He nodded at us. “How has your evening been?”

 

“Fine.” Jim answered quickly. “And yours?”

 

“Uneventful.” He cocked his head to the side. “How long do you you plan on staying tonight?”

 

“Not sure.” I answered. 

 

Spock nodded to Uhura and she walked over to me. “Let’s go find Chekov, I think he wanted to speak to you.”

 

***

 

We found him after about three minutes of searching. “Ladies!” He shouted, clearly drunk already. “How are you doing tonight?” 

 

“Good.” I answered. “You wanted to speak with me?’

 

“Yes.” He pointed at me. “You need to hear about this new discovery!” he began to ramble on about how Starfleet was going to employ the new warp capabilities on all newer ships, meaning the Enterprise. “I will be able to study the new materials first hand!”

‘What about Khan’s ship?” I asked.

 

“Starfleet  is going to disassemble it and see what else they can find.” Chekov answered, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

 

“It’s later,” Jim said, handing me a glass of Champagne I made a face. ‘Come on.” he smiled, taking a sip of his own. I made another face, then took a sip, having something hit my lip. I looked down and saw something shiny in the bottom of the cup. 

 

I looked up at. “Jim...” He was smiling like an idiot then got down on one knee. “You’re kidding, right?” 

 

‘Why joke?” he asked. “We have been through so much together and we almost lost each other not too long ago. I don’t want to ever risk losing you again. So I have to ask, will you marry me?”


End file.
